


Red + Blue (Connor X Reader) Interactive!

by TwinGames7



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Detroit: Become Human Spoilers, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Interactive Fiction, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinGames7/pseuds/TwinGames7
Summary: IMPORTANT:This is an interactive story between Connor and the Reader. Please read the Instructions chapter before reading.You are Lieutenant Hank Anderson's partner, Detective Y/N L/N. You've been partners and good friends in your own strange way for a while now. You two get assigned to deviancy cases involving androids. You're given a prototype named Connor to help with the investigation. You've never been a fan of androids, but maybe that'll change.





	1. Chapter 1

INSTRUCTIONS

This is an interactive fanfic of Connor X Human Reader. Every now and then a chapter will end with this:

 **[ ] Option 1**  
**[ ] Option 2**  
**[ ] Option 3  
**[ ] Option 4****

********

********

********

When you see this vote for your answer in the comments and I will start the next chapter based on the answer with the most votes. Keep in mind that some votes might be influenced by readers on other sites as well, since I don't expect to get very many comments. Thank you and enjoy the fanfic!

********

********

********


	2. Partners 1

Technology is a hell of a thing. Computers and cellphones already make life so much easier, but imagine never having to lift a single finger. Never have to cook, clean, or work ever again. 

Yea, I don't get it either. Humans have become way too lazy. Not only do we have every thing from a phone to every bit of information the world has to offer right at our finger tips, but now we have Androids. They look human. They sound human. But they're only purpose is to serve us. There are androids for everything now. Housekeepers, children, even strippers.

There are very few people in this world without an android. Two of them being me and my partner Hank. Hank and I are officers at the Detroit Police Department. For years we solved homicides together and we still do. That is when Hank isn't drunk off his ass, hiding out in a bar somewhere.

And today seemed to be one of those days. I hadn't seen him in the office all day, but at least there were no new homicides today. Just boring reports I have to fill out. As I'm finishing up the last report I look down at my smart watch.

10:30 P.M.

I sigh and rub the sleep out of my eyes. I should have gone home hours ago. I shake my head and blink a few times at my computer monitor. Once I'm done writing this last paragraph I can go. I try to get back into the zone when I see, just out of the corner of my eye, someone walk up to Hanks desk. Our desks are pushed up next to each other, making it easier to work together.

I look up at the man in confusion. I had never seen him in my life. He wore a funny looking jacket and pair of jeans. His dark brown hair was combed back to give him a professional look, however there were two short strands that nicely fell to his forehead. He had a nice mix between professional and casual. But there was something strange about him. He just stared at Hanks desk with a blank look. I don't know how to describe it. It was just a normal look, but there was something... off. And he just kept standing there doing nothing.

**[ X ] Greet**

****[ ] Question** **

******[ ] Observe** ** **

********[ ] Ignore** ** ** **


	3. Partners 2

**[X] Greet**

****

"Uh, excuse me?" At first, he doesn't seem to acknowledge the fact that I'm here. He turns to face me and I immediately understand why he's acting so weird. He's and android...

I can tell because he has a round blue LED on his right temple. The right arm of his jacket has an LED band. The jacket is actually his uniform stating his model. I'm slightly taken aback. I never know what the hell to say to these things, but I've already started talking, so I guess its too late now, "Um, I'm Detective Y/N L/N. Do you... need something?"

His whole body is turned towards me now. He stares directly into my eyes with a cold blank stare, "My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife." He introduces himself as if I'm supposed to know Cyberlife was sending us an android. His voice sounded mechanical, yet oddly soothing. I look him up and down and noticed his model on his chest.

Model RK800

Never heard of that model. I look back up at him, unnerved by his stare, "Uh... Right," It's silent for a moment. I just can't keep my train of thought with him looking at me like that.

"I'm looking for Lieutenant Anderson. Do you know where he is or when he'll be back?" I try to collect any words I can muster.

"I'm not sure where he is," I answer, "But I am his partner. I can leave him a message for you,"

He tilts his head, "You're Lieutenant Anderson's partner?" He asks.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, "Um, yea?"

He smiles slightly and holds a hand out to me, "Then I guess we'll be working together as well,"

I take a step back and look down at his hand, even more confused than before, "What do you mean?"

He lowers his hand, "I've been sent by Cyberlife to work with Lieutenant Anderson. However, they didn't mention I'd be working with you too."

Great. Now I don't know anyone that doesn't own an android. I guess you can't escape it in a world dependant on technology. I sigh, "Alright whatever, but it's late and we don't have any cases to work on. So why don't you just-"

"Detective L/N," I froze amd closed my eyes, wondering why I had to jinx myself. I sighed and I turned towards the voice. 

Chris is a police officer who helps me and Hank with our cases. Chris looks back and forth between me and Connor in confusion, "Sorry to disturb you, but we've just been informed of a homicide involving a Cyberlife android."

I look at him and smirk and cross my arms, "Since when do we solve crimes against machines?"

He gives me a serious look, "N-no Detective. It wasn't the android that was... destroyed." I raise an eyebrow at him, but he doesn't answer my silent question.

I sigh and let my arms drop to my sides, "Alright... I'll go find Hank and meet you there,"

I motion for Connor to follow me and head outside to my car. I try to think of a place to look first. If anything he's gonna be at some bar or at home. I guess we can check all the bars in the area.

I step into my car and as I'm closing the door Connor gets into the passengers seat and immediately starts asking questions, "How will we know where to look?"

I just sit in the drivers seat, not wanting to go on a wild Hank chase, "He's usually hiding in some random bar when he's not at the station,"

He buckles his seat belt, "How will we know which bar he's in?"

I sigh and reluctantly buckle my seat belt as well, "We just keep going to every bar around here till we find him."

"And if we don't?"

**[  ] Angry**  
**[  ] Annoyed  
**[  ] Calm  
**[  ] Ignore******


End file.
